Godzilla's Dark Rage GDR
by gojiramatthew
Summary: Set seven years after GMK, Godzilla returns and this time, caught Japan by surprise, No Monster fights just a story focusing on Godzilla's surprise attack on Tokyo, contains my vision of a small amount of Godzilla's past, Story Completed.


Me: "Hello readers, Im back once again and here's a quick story I made, I decided to make a dark one, Im not very good at making dark one's, but I decided to try and make a dark Godzilla story, I think this is my most darkest Godzilla story so far, I hope you would agree with me"

Godzilla: "Im happy to be in yet another story, also do you have more to say?"

Me: "As a matter of fact yes, I went to check my deviantART today and guess what I found out, that all my picture's, that I worked hard to make, were deleted, the reason was because of the "Copyright Policy", reminds me of what Youtube did to Godzillaguy's Alien vs Predator Video, oh well... I hope you feel sorry for me"

Godzilla: "Anything you would like top tell them about the story?"

Me: "Yes.. I decided to do something new, like my version of the Godzilla vs Biollante final fight, this time I wanted a dark story and Godzilla by himself, like the Original film and The Return of Godzilla (Godzilla 1984/5), but I also wanted to do a sequel to GMK (I film which IMO is the second best Godzilla film to date), so yeah here was the result, I hope you enjoy this story and think its dark"

Godzilla: "As always, dont comment on his grammer, work mistakes.. you should know it by now"

* * *

**GODZILLA'S DARK RAGE (GDR):**

Seven years ago, Godzilla returned and attacked Japan, the giant beast vanished off radar, most likely exploded, most of the people in Japan forgot about Godzilla's attack in 2001, thinking that the menace was destroyed, but they were wrong and it would pay them...

It was the 15th of December 2008 at night, people in Japan were busy as always, fishing boats were still out catching fish, all of the fishing boats were returning and were full of fish were returning to the docks, one of the fishing boats named "The Lucky Dragon" were having problems, the boats net was damaged and the engine was having problems, some rescue boats were sent to help the people on board The Lucky Dragon, once the rescue boats arrived, near the Lucky Dragon the sea exploded upwards, people on the LD and the rescue boats were amazed by what happened, once the water went down the eye's of the people went in shock, in where the water exploded upwards was a giant beast, its skin color was charcoal gray, it had three fingers and a thumb with claws at the end, the creature also had bone colored maple-leafed shaped spikes along its back, it also had two long fangs, but one thing made the people in the boats shiver with fear, the creature's eye's had no pupils, they were completely white, the people only thought of one name which comes to mind "Godzilla"...

Godzilla looked down at the boats, three of the small machines looked the same... but one looked different, he also noticed the humans looking at him, they couldnt move, since they were in a state of fear, Godzilla then sent his hand through the closes one, killing the people on board and sinking the ship, the people in the rescue boats snapped out of the fear and quickly got their boats moving away from Godzilla, the charcoal beast quickly moved through the water and caught up to the boats, Godzilla then sent his whole body slamming downwards into the water... and also the three rescue boats, destroying them and killing the people on board, Godzilla then quickly swimmed to the shore of Tokyo and then shot out of the water once he was at the docks, some people saw him, some ran off, some stood there in fear.

Godzilla quickly got out of the water and onto land, now he could start the destruction of Tokyo, Godzilla moved fast inland, smashing though buildings, killing anyone who was in them, the charcoal gray monster's spikes glowed blue and then the beast unleashed the destruction blue ray, the ray burned through everything it hit, the remains of buildings were on fire, which began to spread, Godzilla let loose another blast of the atomic ray, destroying larger buildings and any other building it hits, Godzilla stopped using his ray and started stomping and smashing every building he was near, Godzilla noticed people running away, he then walked faster, his feel crushed the puny humans easily, Godzilla's sent his tail to the side, smashing into a small building, the evil beasts spikes glowed blue again and yet another hellish ray was released, building crumbled to the ray and caught on fire, the ray then hit a gas station, causing an explosion, which started more fire.

Godzilla stopped using his ray once again and looked at what he has done, large and small buildings were destroyed, the fire was spreading quickly from the remains of some of the buildings, the charcoal gray giant took a deep sniff, he picked up the small of death, the beast did a evil smile and continued his attack, destroying buildings whatever the size and causing more death.

The Military got a report from phone calls, they could only attack with F-7J Jets, the jets have been improved and can carry one D-03 drill, about three of the Jets were armed with the weapons, the other three were armed with missiles, the six Jet's were launched to where Godzilla was, but will take time to get there...

The Nuclear Juggernaut smashed though yet another large building into just remains, Godzilla remembered fifty-four years ago, his first attack on the same place he is destroying now, the buildings were smaller and not as large, his atomic ray didnt have the power it has now, he also remembers what the people did to get rid of him, they used a strange form of a weapon, it ripped his skin off at a fast speed, his healing couldnt help... his body only became bone's and drifted around the sea for sometime, Godzilla didnt know what he was before that bright light and the pain was felt when his body changed, he wasnt mad at the one's who changed him, he was given unbelievable power from thats bright light, besides from the light that made his body change and how he got that hellish ray, Godzilla also remembered another power enter him a little while after the bright light, it gave him more power and gave him a objective, the power also helped regenerate him twice, when his was just bones and a heart, so the monster could continue his objective.

Just then some load noises he could hear brang Godzilla out of his memory's, the giant monster turned to where he can hear the noise, the noise was made by those flying weapons that they make to stop him, Godzilla did a low growl and waited for the flying machines, the six jets once in view splitted up into two attack groups, the one's loaded with the D-03 drill attacked from the left side and aimed at Godzilla's neck area, the drills dug though little bits of the think skin, but couldnt get though, the drills then exploded, the D-03 drills had no affect, Godzilla closed his eye's and scratched his neck, since the D-03 drills made his skin itchy, the people in the other three jets launched out their missiles, which hit right on target and didnt do any damage, all of the jets attacked with their Gatling guns, the bullets hit the thick skin of the Nuclear Monster but didnt do any injuries, one of the jets got too close to Godzilla's face, the beast opened its eye and sent its open mouth forward, the beast snapped its jaw shut, catching the jet in its sharp teeth, the teeth cut though the metal with ease, Godzilla then spitted out the heavily damaged machine, the jet crashed on the ground hard and did a small explosion, Godzilla's spikes glowed blue and he aimed at the remaining five retreating Jets, the powerful blue ray ripped though the air and hit the Jets, one at a time, the fiery remains fell from the sky and landed on damaged and un-damaged buildings, a new fire started when each jet's remains hit a un-damaged buildings.

The Charcoal gray monster did his evil victorious roar and continued to destroy and kill everything in its path, the beast's eye's then went blood-shot, his spikes glowed Blue and then started to also glow blood red, Godzilla opened his mouth and unleashed his Blood red mixed with blue ray, the ray caused a massive explosion, which also did a deep hope in the ground, Godzilla had used his hidden dark rage power, the attack was called "The Vengeance Ray", the beast attacked with some more of the vengeance ray, causing more deep holes in the ground and destroying building's into nothing, Godzilla's spikes turned back to the normal blue, Godzilla did a annoyed snarl but continued his rampage, the Military could do nothing to stop Godzilla, the monster caught the country of Japan completely off guard, they could now do nothing but wait till the monster returns where it came from...

**ONE HOUR LATER:**

Godzilla's terrible attack devastated Tokyo, more the then 1954 attack, most of the city was on fire, had the deep holes caused by the vengeance ray and the casualties and Injuries of the people of Tokyo were high, the charcoal gray demon monster headed back to the sea, he went a new way, destroying some buildings and setting more of Tokyo on fire, Godzilla reached the docks, he then got back into the water and moved slowly away from the city thats in complete chaos, Godzilla tilted his head to the side and saw a group of people in a place where there was no fire, the gigantic beast then dived into the water, the group of people did a sign of relief, just then Godzilla shot up out of the water with an evil grin on his face, the people stood in complete fear, they looked into the beasts white emotionless evil eye's, Godzilla quickly swiped up the group of people in his hand, the beast did a low growl and looked at the defenseless humans, Godzilla then closed his hand, making a fist, crushing the people, red blood dribbled out from the gaps of his hand, the charcoal gray demonic monster opened his hands, the beast did some sort of smile, he looked at the crushed people in his hand, Godzilla then put his hand in the water and shook it about, the bodies of the people and the blood came off Godzilla's hand, the Monster did one more roar and moved away then dived and swam to the depths of the sea, the creature has done his objective, but he will return to cause terror if the people of Japan forget about him and the souls of people that died in World War II.

**THE END**

* * *

Me: "Well that was it, I didnt really want it to have chapters, anyway I hope you have enjoyed this story"


End file.
